Talk:Kefla
Kefla in second opening This is a bit of a stretch but isn't this her in the Dragon Ball Super Opening? Upon closer inspection, her earring is a Potara. Stitchking1 (talk) 12:11, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Nah it's just the same hoop earring that she has here.Bullza (talk) 16:04, October 29, 2017 (UTC) It could be, but it's too dark to tell. The character in the intro does have eyes that resemble Kafla's more than Kale's though.--Neffyarious (talk) 16:55, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Bullza, if they were hoops, you wouldn't be able to see them at angle given the size. Her eyes, earrings, and if you look very closely, her hair are all Kafla's. Also, it never made sense why Caulifla was excluded from the intro when so many new characters appeared. And why they would cover Kale's face to such a degree when they just showed her later on. Some of this is purely conjecture but it seems like it is Kefla in that image. Stitchking1 (talk) 20:33, October 29, 2017 (UTC) I don't know why there is such a big issue with Kafla in the opening. We got no confirmatoon, yes, but there's more evidence to say that's Kafla than Kale. The face resembles Caulifla rather than Kale. The potara could have been altered so people wouldn't notice them too early. More importantly, why is Caulifla absent on the opening? She was said to be a keyplayer and we know she plays an important role so, why not include her in the opening? And finally, would be really bad if that was Kafla? It wouldn't be a surprise considering the opening revealed Damom and a lot of footage from the actual tournament.--Skar800 (Talk) 16:24, October 31, 2017 (UTC) The character might have even been created at the time the opening was made. It doesn't like Kafka, her hair stands above her head. It doesn't in the opening image which resembles Kales hair. She has a notable hoop earring just like what Kale wears and without the Potara orb. If it's a debatable thing then we obviously don't know for a fact, so it shouldn't really be included. In a few days there will be plenty of legit images to add to the gallery.Bullza (talk) 17:38, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Right Bullza, I think the best thing to do is wait for Kafla's actual debut so we can do a proper comparision. I got my reasons to think it's Kafla but since it's still too early to jump to conclusions when we lack some information, I wouldn't take any action. Skar800 (Talk) 18:26, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Looking at Kefla's hair now, I'd say no, she isn't the one that appears in the opening. Almost for sure Kale. Gildeds (talk) 03:41, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Is this legal? Is this actually legal in the Tournament of Power? Technically, the potara rings are items, and any items are forbidden for use in the tournament. They aren't accessory items, and the potara earrings give a considerable energy boost. Anybody agree or disagree with my reasoning? I mean, if it was like the fusion dance, then sure, no problem, but here the grounds are more narrowly legal. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 14:18, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :This should be in the forums, not a talk page. Talk pages are for discussing changes to articles [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 14:27, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Which form Kefla's using when "Super Saiyan" We gotta decide on one. It's casually referred to as Super Saiyan, but it's green. I don't think it can be considered "perfect energy control" either, since that was basically Kale's yellow-haired form. I vote True Legendary Super Saiyan. Though, there's also the issue that her height doesn't really increase like Kale's did in all her Super Saiyan forms, and her musculature doesn't seem to increase as dramatically. Potentially a fusion of TLSS and SS? Gildeds (talk) 05:37, November 12, 2017 (UTC) I prefer listing it as "True Legendary Super Saiyan" as well. It would weird seeing her using a weak form like the perfect energy control one. 05:41, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Personality description So the current description is a bit off IMO, the crux of it is "how much is Kale and how much is Caulifla?" This is hard to quantify. It's very outgoing which isn't like Kale's normal personality, but in her True LSSJ form Kale was very outgoing. But... It does seem worth noting that apparently what was holding Kale back from proper control of her LSSJ form was her meek personality. Thus it seems that Kefla transforming to SSJ would require suppressing the meek side the same way Kale did to become LSSJ. That is subject to interpretation though. One thing that is NOT however is that Caulifla never called him "Son Goku". Kale did that... repeatedly, sometimes incessantly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sckPW9xkJW8 Heh. There are definitely moments that are distinctly Caulifla. like her saying "so that's Ultra Whatever". That's definitely Caulifla talking. But the specific question is "how much is Kale and how much is Caulifla?" IMO most of it is ambiguous, and only a few specific things can be said to be specifically one or the other.--Marhawkman (talk) 03:40, November 23, 2017 (UTC) I recall Caulifla calling Goku "Son Goku", but I'll have to rewatch her episodes before I can say for certain. I do not think that Kale is "in there" all that much, besides the immense power. Orion (T-B- ) 20:42, November 24, 2017 (UTC) It's the way she does it. Caulifla may have addressed him by name but she did it very rarely. Kale made a habit of yelling his name at him, which is definitely something Kefla does.--Marhawkman (talk) 22:13, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Maybe add her forms to the Fusion forms page? Kefla's forms resemble Kale's True Legendary Super Saiyan form, but lack traits such as the extreme musculature and height gain, instead staying the same height and seemingly going for a musculature between TLSS and Caulifla's SS/SS2 musculature. It seems appropriate to call her forms a hybrid of Kale's LSS or TLSS and Caulifla's SS/SS2. The forms looking different from Karoly's could also be explained as Potara fusing two different forms in a different way than EX Fusion, making the hair just green instead of green/yellow two-toned. Which does kinda make sense, as EX fusions seemingly more likely to make hair two-toned with different hair colors anyways, while potara seemingly a bit more likely to pick a single color. (Such as with Zamasu and Rose Goku Black) Gildeds (talk) 03:43, January 3, 2018 (UTC) I agree that Kefla's Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms are not standard Super Saiyan forms in terms of appearance given that her hair is green-ish in color and not the standard gold color. However, Kefla's height does not increase in these forms as it would in the Berserker Super Saiyan or True Legendary Super Saiyan forms. Also, every single character at the Tournament of Power who commented on Kefla's SSJ forms simply called the first one Super Saiyan and the second form Super Saiyan 2. There are occurances where a Super Saiyan form has an altered appearance based on the Saiyan utilizing it, usually for unknown reasons: for example, Fused Zamasu's Super Saiyan Rose (I know I forgot the accent mark, it's a pain looking for it on this phone) form has white hair with a white, colorful aura instead of the pink hair/purple/reddish aura that Goku Black has when he transforms into that same form, and Goku Black's appearance as a SSR is widely believed to be the standard appearance of that form. Also, when Kale is in her standard Super Saiyan form, her hair has a slight green tint (this is possibly due to Kale achieving her standard SSJ form in a rather unconventional manner, as she achieved Berserker SSJ BEFORE she achieved what is supposed to be the first, standard Super Saiyan form). I made a point to include examples that are canon to the Dragon Ball storyline only. When transformed, Kefla may be in the standard SSJ and SSJ2 forms; her differing hair color, along with her widened pupils, may be characteristics that SHE has when she takes these forms. EX-Fusions is a video game and not canon to the storyline (Im not one of those "canon", "non-canon" people, I love Dragon Ball PERIOD), but EX-Fusions, or any video game, should not be used in reference to something pertaining to the Dragon Ball storyline.Faiquan (talk) 05:09, January 3, 2018 (UTC)Faiquan Well I mean, we needn't bring up any reference to EX-Fusions. I was just comparing the two. The reason I suggest we put Kefla's forms in Fusion Forms is because her forms and their unique attributes seem to only exist as a fusion between a normal Super Saiyan and Kale's Legendary Super Saiyan forms. Also, Goku Black's SSR form is explained in the manga as being SSGSS when the user has proper deity status. We also don't treat Fused Zamasu's form as something different from Rose because Future Zamasu didn't have any other forms that could affect the fusion, and Old Kai's statement that fusing while transformed will keep you transformed. The fact is, Kefla's forms are affected by two states from two characters that can be considered completely different when they're separated, but reach some middle-ground when they fuse. That's just why I suggest putting it in Fusion Forms. Gildeds (talk) 15:22, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Just a little detail about her personality I analyzed her personality, and while it's sure she's mostly Caulifla's rebel attitude, Kefla is clearly more psycho than Caulifla, like when she was unable to handle the fact that Goku was beating her and became the "Final Weapon". I'm sure it's because of Kale WIKIMARCO (talk) 17:43, January 30, 2018 (UTC) List Kefla's Super Saiyan under Fusion Forms Given that Caulifla/Kale fuse in the latest chapter (in addition to Kale outright being called a Legendary saiyan that appears once every 1000 years) while Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan to make Kefla in her Super Saiyan form, I argue we should list it under Fusion forms alongside the Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan hybrid form Karoly has. (Difference in appearance is attributed to how different fusion types affect appearance, given that SS4 Vegito doesn't have red hair/brown body like SS4 Gogeta, but it's still a hybrid of the two forms). Gildeds (talk) 18:01, July 19, 2018 (UTC)